Palatino Linotype
by byAnna
Summary: AU/BL/MC - Tak ada yang istimewa dari kehidupan KyuSung sejak kebersamaan mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada. Kecuali rahasia besar bahwa sosok cantik yang menjadi model itu adalah seorang namja. Dan malam ini, Tuan Player seolah mendapat keajaiban saat ia bisa melihat keindahan tubuh sang supermodel, yang bahkan tidak terbayang dalam mimpinya./KyuSung/DLDR!


**Disclaimer: **

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS!

I do not personally/close know any characters. This is just a work of pure fiction. But, the fiction plot is mine and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings: **

_Unofficial Couple; Main!Kyusung – Slight!HaeSung – WonSung | Boys Love Relationship_

_Cross-dress!_Yesung – _Player!_Kyuhyun | _Alternate_ _Universe_ | _Out of Characters_

_Mature Rate for Soft Lime – Mild Kiss _

Jangan lupakan idenya yang pasaran, tapi jika ada kemiripan itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Ini baru _prolog_, bagi yang tidak suka, dengan senang hati saya persilahkan untuk kabur. :D

* * *

…

Rumah itu berwarna putih, pintunya terbuat dari kayu _ebony_, sementara lantainya terbuat dari kayu _cedar_. Dua hal yang sangat kontras. Beraneka ragam bunga tertata rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu. Beberapa anggrek bulan dan anggrek darah tertata rapi berselang-seling di samping puluhan krisan dan _Jasmine Officinale_ yang sedang berbunga dan _Cattleya_ kuning di sisinya. Terlihat dua orang keluar dari mobil yang terpakir di depan rumah. Seorang pria muda dan sosok manis dengan boneka kura-kura di tangannya. Sosok manis itu berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun tahun.

Setelah beberapa waktu menunggu dengan berkali-kali melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pintu hitam itu terbuka. Desah kelegaan keluar dari pria tampan itu.

"_Annyeong_!" sapanya pada sosok berwajah datar yang berdiri di pintu.

Sosok itu adalah pemuda berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun. Tangannya bergerak mengeringkan rambut ikal gelapnya yang masih basah, beberapa tetes air terjatuh di atas kaos tipis yang dikenakannya. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Sang tamu mencoba kembali menyapa si pemilik rumah.

"Ya. Kau siapa?" Pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu menyipitkan matanya yang menatap tajam sosok tamu tampan di depannya.

"Siwon. Choi Siwon _imnida_."

"Choi– Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Nihil. Salahkan ingatannya sebagai seorang _gamer_ yang justru payah untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Siwon tersenyum menampilkan sepasang lekukan pipi yang menambah pesonanya.

"Sepertinya belum. Tapi, aku adalah putra dari Choi Kiho." Siwon berhenti sejenak. "Tentu kau tidak lupa dengan nama itu, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, ya, aku ingat. Lalu apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Ayahku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuknya." Siwon tersenyum misterius. Tangannya bergerak meraih bahu sosok kecil di sisinya yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Sosok kecil itu tersenyum. Bola mata polosnya menatap bening ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Melakukan seasutu?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya. Ayah ingin kau menjaga anak ini."

"Hei! Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku bukan _baby sitter_!"

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa menolak, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Siwon benar. ia tak bisa menolak. Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan sosok kecil itu. Ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi sosok itu dan tersenyum. "Jadi, siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Untuk informasimu, Kyu. Dia adalah seorang _namja_."

Glek. Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia mendongak menatap Siwon di atasnya yang kini tertawa lebar dan kembali menatap sosok mungil di depannya yang tersenyum manis memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya. "Yesung _imnida_."

* * *

…

**Palatino Linotype written by nathanerd © 2012**

…

* * *

Malam sudah merangkak mencapai puncak terjenuhnya ketika sosok itu keluar dari mobil berwarna _crimson_ miliknya dengan sempoyongan. Wajah memerah, konsentrasi rendah dan aroma _alcohol_ yang menguar cukup untuk menjadi tanda bahwa sosok yang terbalut _sweater_ tebal berwarna marun itu tengah mabuk berat. Ya, Yesung tengah mabuk, entah sejak kapan sosok berwajah manis bak boneka _Barbie_ dari Asia itu memiliki hobi mabuk. Tangannya yang gemetar berkali-kali gagal memasukkan kunci dengan tepat ke lubangnya. Hingga saat kekesalannya benar-benar berada pada puncaknya, digedornya pintu berwarna _ebony _itu berkali-kali.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun buka pintunya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sebuah nama diteriakkannya, berharap segera menyelamatkannya dari suhu di luar yang dinginnya begitu membelit tubuhnya. Ck, ternyata efek _alcohol_ hanya sebentar memberi kehangatan. Ya, seolah _alcohol_ yang baru ditenggaknya dan _sweater_ yang membalut tubuhnya menjadi tidak berguna.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau membiarkanku mati beku di sini?" teriak Yesung keras, demi dilihatnya ketukannya juga tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Kyuhy–!"

"—berisik!"

Pintu terbuka diiringi suara milik sosok tampan yang kini tepat berada di depan Yesung.

"Akhirnya kau keluar~" Yesung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda di depannya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

* * *

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Yesung di atas tempat tidurnya perlahan, mencoba agar sosok manis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu tidak terbangun. Dilepasnya _sweater_ yang membalut tubuh _sang cross-dresser_, digantinya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh yang kini hanya terbalut kemeja tipis. Setelah memastikan pemuda yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu nyaman, Kyuhyun segera bangkit untuk mengambil air putih. Sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh orang setelah tersadar dari mabuk. Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir; apa yang membuat Yesung mabuk. Seingatnya, walau bekerja di dunia _showbiz_, Yesung tidak tergoda dengan hal buruk seperti ini. Apalagi, Yesung sangat tidak kuat dengan _alcohol_. Pasti ada alasan. Alasan tertentu yang membuat seorang Yesung mabuk. Namun, Kyuhyun terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya. Pemuda itu menelengka kepalanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kyu~! Cho Kyuhyun~!" Suara Yesung menahan langkah Kyuhyun sebelum mencapai pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin air, Kyuu~"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mendegar suara Yesung yang mendadak err… seduktif?

"Kyuu~ rasanya di sini panas~"

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. ia berbalik menghadap Yesung.

"Karena itu berba—!"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Mata _onyx_ itu membulat sempurna melihat Yesung di depannya.

"—ringlah…"

"Ada apa?" Yesung bertanya polos. Lelaki itu telah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan kini jemarinya mulai menyentuh kancing kemejanya. "Di sini panas, Kyu~ Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Walau ia sering bercinta dengan banyak wanita seksi, tapi sosok Yesung yang tengah melepas pakaiannya satu persatu dengan _sensual_ mau tak mau menyulut _testosterone_-nya. Yesung kini mendekatinya, lelaki itu telah _topless_. Seribu kutukan untuk orang yang menciptakan kemeja dan membuat tubuh mulus yang menguarkan keindahan itu tertutupi. Yesung semakin mendekat. Kini tubuh yang selalu mengenakan pakakian wanita itu tinggal mengenakan _boxer_ bermotif kura-kura. Ya, dibalik semua atribut wanita yang Yesung kenakan, tubuh itu tetaplah tubuh seorang pemuda. Tubuh yang menampilkan keindahan seorang pria. persetan dengan wajahnya yang kelewat manis untuk ukuran pria. Kyuhyun nyaris salto dari kamar ini hanya karena ia satu-satunya sosok yang mendapat kesempatan melihat tubuh indah sang _supermodel_ cantik di depannya. Seribu _thumbs down_ untuk mata-mata di luar sana yang mengelukan untuk melihat tubuh Yesung. Seribu ejekan untuk para _fans_ Yesung yang masih juga mencuri-curi agar bisa melihat tubuh sang _supermodel_. Dan Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Satu hal yang bahkan tak pernah terbayang dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun seakan terpaku dengan kuat, pun ketika tubuh yang menguarkan aroma _alcohol_ itu mendadak mendekapnya erat.

Kyuhyun seakan berhenti bernapas ketika Yesung menggesekkan sesuatu yang menegang miliknya ke atas selangkangan Kyuhyun. Salahkan _alcohol_ yang telah meracuninya, karena dalam kondisi sadar, Yesung bahkan jijik untuk bertukar pakaian dengan Kyuhyun walau mereka sesama lelaki—apalagi Yesung seorang _cross-dress_. Tapi, pengecualian untuk malam ini. Saat Yesung dengan seduktif mendekatinya.

"Apa aku kalah cantik dengan _Noona-Noona_ itu, Kyunie~" bisik Yesung pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Bisa ia rasakan napas Yesung yang mengurakan aroma _alcohol_ menggelitiknya.

Kyuhyun seakan tersedak saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh telinganya dan perlahan bergeser ke pipinya.

"Ye–huffttt!"

Kyuhyun tak sempat meneruskan ucapannya karena kini bibir _sensual_ itu telah menemukan bibirnya. Lidah Yesung bermain di rongga hangat Kyuhyun. Memaksa bibir itu terbuka.

Kyuhyun menyerah–_atau tak mau mengalah?_

Salahkan Yesung yang telah memancingnya. Kini bibirnya terbuka dan memberi akses pada lidah sang _model cross-dress _di depannya. Sesaat, hanya sebelum akhirnya lidah seorang Cho 'Player' Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menguasai permainan. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yesung. Membuat pemuda manis itu tersentak. Kyuhyun masih memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Yesung, mendominasi setiap senti rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Ia mengusap langit-langit mulut Yesung dengan lidahnya. Spontan Yesung mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Kyuhyun menikmati erangan kecil Yesung. Ia menukarkan saliva mereka dan memaksa Yesung untuk menelannya. Kyuhyun menggelitik pangkal kerongkongan Yesung, membuat sosok manis itu mendesah kecil.

Namun, Yesung tak ingin kalah. Tangan pemuda manis itu turun ke bawah dan berhenti di selangkangan Kyuhyun. Mengusap sesuatu yang sudah menegang dan tersembuny di dalam celana Kyuhyun.

"Ahh…"

Kyuhyun mengerang di sela ciumannya atas permainan tangan Yesung. dilepaskannya ciuman untuk memberi hak atas paru-parunya yang berteriak menuntut keadilan.

"Kau yang meminta." Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap sosok manis yang kini tengah tersenyum kuyu di depannya. Sungguh wajah yang benar-benar menggoda dan _rapeable_ Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung. Kyuhyun meraup tubuh eksotis itu dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tempat tidur untuk memulai sesi sebenarnya. Ya, sesi sebenarnya. Jangan kutuk dirimu setelah ini Mr. Kim, karena kau yang memintanya! Siapa suruh kau menggoda seorang Cho 'Player' Kyuhyun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
